bodyswap
by phanthomfire
Summary: hakkai in goyjo's body. and goyjo in hakkai's. heh, need more persuasion?   the limiters are offf!


Title: bodyswitch

Goyjo/hakkai

2000~ words

Hakkai in goyjo's body. And goyjo in hakkai's. ( evil grin) yay! Limiters come off too. Wheeeeeeeeeeee!

The cat slunk closer to the wall, coming nearer to its unsuspecting prey. So close. Yes. Just a little more. It readied itself for springing on the clueless mouse and-

HAH! OH YES! FUCK, HAKKAI!

The cat landed flat on its nose, mid jump and the mouse and yowled dismally as the interrupted dinner scurried away, out of reach. It simmered in anger for a few moments, before throwing back its head and yowling at the heavens.

'My, my, Goyjo, you woke even the cat up.' Hakkai chuckled, throwing a lazy arm over the yawning kappa. 'Nngh.' Goyjo mumbled, snuggling close, as Hakkai drew the blanket over them both. ' I couldn't help it. You felt so good.' Hakkai dropped a kiss on his lover's forehead. ' So did you. The way you went at it tonight, it was as though you wanted to climb into my skin.'

The kappa yawned again. ' Ever wondered, Kai?'

'Wondered what?'

'How it feels like to be in the other's body?'

' This is rather unusual for you, Goyjo. Tonight must have been _very_ gratifying.'

The Kappa pouted. Hakkai chuckled and kissed him until the pout melted away. ' It is intriguing, yes. Not to mention romantic.' Hakkai waved his hands in the air. ' " Feel the world through your lover." Corny but cute. It als- Goyjo?'

Hakkai smiled. Goyjo had fallen asleep. He kissed the kappa once more before spooning him and falling into sleep as well.

…..

A pair of purple eyes glinted. A heavily bangled wrist moved to support a pert chin. A lazy smile crept across crimson lips. ' Feel the world through your lover, huh? It is intriguing.'

…

The cat slunk closer to the wall, coming nearer to its unsuspecting prey. So close. Yes. Just a little more. It readied itself for springing on the unsuspecting bird, when-

AAAAAAARGH! WHAT THE HELL?

The cat fell flat on its nose mid- spring. Again.

' What- the- hell?' Goyjo repeated. Except the voice was Hakkai's.

' If this what they call coincidence, it is pretty convenient.' Hakkai remarked, touching his newly acquired crimson strands.

A curt knock resounded on the wood of the door.

' What's going on, Hakkai? '

Both the men on the bed turned at Sanzo's voice. Hakkai got up, throwing on a pair of jeans . Goyjo watched in awe at his body rising from the bed and striding across to the door. Just before opening it, Hakkai turned and gave him what had to be the most lecherous leer possible on a man's face. His face, in this case. He then opened the door and was gone.

…..

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Hakkai came back in. He bore a tray full of breakfast in one hand and a coffee jug in another. Goyjo stared. 'Hakkai, what the hell?'

Hakkai set the tray down on the bedside table and smiled. ' What do you mean, Goyjo?'

' Wh- Wh- Don't 'what do you mean' me! What has happened to us?'

Hakkai smiled again and crept onto the bed. Goyjo watched as his body rippled fluidly as Hakkai moved, the red hair, providing the perfect veil to the ruby eyes. Damn, but he was good looking. Hakkai backed Goyjo up until his head hit the headboard. Hakkai raised a tanned hand and touched his own face. ' I'd never thought I look so …. edible, Goyjo. Is this how you see me? My my my.'

Goyjo raised a pale hand and touched his twin scars. ' I never thought I'd be seeing these from another's eyes.'

Hakkai clasped the pale hand with the tanned one and smiled softly. ' How do you feel?'

Goyjo smiled gently back, accepting the situation and beginning to enjoy it. 'Just fine.'

' How's the- you know-'

'The eye? It feels a bit strange, but not uncomfortable. I think I can see through it, as a matter of fact.'

' Of course you can, Goyjo. It is bio- mechanical, you know.'

' Oh.' Goyjo breathed, as Hakkai licked his lips- _damn, I'm sexy! _

Hakkai chuckled at the motion of the green eyes. ' Mmmmm. Your mouth tastes of my cum, Goyjo.'

Goyjo groaned, his eyes sliding shut as his cock twitched. A calloused hand moved over his lips. ' My goodness. Oh, my goodness, Goyjo.'

Goyjo opened his eyes and grinned. ' Yeah, babe, you're damn fuckable. Like I always said.'

Hakkai chuckled lowly. ' I never thought I'd hear myself saying that.'

Goyjo laughed- a pure, clear sound, as he launched himself at Hakkai and mashed their lips together. Tongues warred as the two men kissed furiously, Hakkai pushing them forward and pinning Goyjo's hands above his head.

They broke apart out of the pure need for oxygen and looked at each other, lust burning in their eyes. Hakkai bent down and licked at is jaw, kissing a love- bite from the night before. Goyjo bucked and moaned. ' Aw, shit, man, this is so hot.'

Hakkai smirked and dipped lower, teasing at his nipples. Goyjo bucked and moaned as Hakkai closed is lips around a brown nub, sucking firmly. ' Hakkai. Hakkai' Goyjo chanted, and then his hips rose off the bed as Hakkai licked around his scar.

' You always ask me how tonguing my scar feels.' Hakkai chuckled. ' You know now, don't you?'

' Shiiiiit.' Goyjo swore. ' You having entirely too much fun with this, you bastard.'

Suddenly, Hakkai found himself on his back as Goyjo rose up over him. With a wide grin, his fingers crept towards the limiters. Hakkai's eyes went wide. ' No.' He breathed, his voice choked in desire.

'Yesss.' Goyjo hissed, hinting at two nights ago, when he had bottomed for an unlimitered Hakkai.

A series of clinks echoed around the small room . Hakkai watched, his eyes wide and mouth slack, as the brown hair grew wild, eyes turned to slits, nails turned to claws and a tapestry of vines adorned the white skin.

Goyjo grinned, his fangs glinting in the light. ' Dammit.' He growled softly, as he adjusted to the sudden sensory overload. 'This is incredible.'

Hakkai's eyes softened for a moment. ' Oh, Goyjo.' He whispered, as the halfbreed traced a clawed hand over the twin scars wistfully. He caught hold of the hand in a firm grip and bringing it to his mouth, licked a claw slowly. He then lay back on the sheets and smiled. ' Hakkai, fuck me.'

Goyjo's eyes went wide and he drew his breath in sharply. ' No way, you're not..'

'What is it, demon? Too weak to fuck a kappa?' Hakkai drawled, repeating the very same words Goyjo had said two days ago.

Goyjo's mouth slowly stretched in a grin as he understood his lover's plan. Kinkyyyy. But then, this is Hakkai , after all.

' Goyjoooo.' He crooned, pushing Hakkai into the mattress with his weight. ' Just remember you asked for it.'

' Huh. Bite me.' Hakkai retorted loftily.

Goyjo growled and dipped his head, licking up the tanned neck and sinking fangs into it.. The hiss and groan that followed were intoxicating. He lapped at the blood and moved down the sculpted chest, licking and nibbling and pausing right over the wildly beating heart. He raised his head and smirked at Hakkai, who was breathing heavily, his body leaking arousal in waves.

' So pretty.' He grinned, smoothing the hair away from the tanned face. ' Like a doll.'

Hakkai grinned for a second before mock-snarling and pushing him away. ' Shut up, Youkai.'

' Feisty too.'

' Fuck you.'

' Gladly.'

Hakkai bucked as Goyjo slid down and caught his erection in one hand. He hummed as he went down on him. With the first swipe of that long tongue, Hakkai moaned, his pleasure spiking to dangerous levels. He nearly screamed as Goyjo took him in the root, his head brushing the back of his throat. He gripped the long brown hair tightly, holding Goyjo in place as his hips thrust in and out of the scorching mouth.

' Go- Ha-Hakkai, I'm gonna-'

There came a feral growl as his hands were knocked away and the long tongue was in his mouth, sliding in and out like he had only seconds before.

' Prepare yourself, Goyjo.' Oh, dear god. So arousing. His own words thrown back at him like this.

His hands fumbled for the lube under the pillow as Goyjo sucked on his nipple leisurely. Soon, he had two digits thrusting in and out of his ass as the demon lay back on his stomach and watched, licking his lips.

' So hot, Goyjooo. My pretty hanyou.'

' Damm-Ah!- Dammit, Hakkai, stop teasing!'

Goyjo chuckled lowly and rose up like a predator, looming over the redhead, their parts in perfect alignment with each other. The redhead released a long breath as he lifted himself up and sank down on the demon with a soft wail.

' Oh, Hakkkaii.'

Goyjo grinned, and the next thing Hakkai knew, his knees were near his neck and he was being pounded into the mattress so hard he saw stars. The panting demon above him went blurry . ' Ohhh, baby.' He heard that rough whisper and then everything went black.

Hakkai woke up to the sound of two bullets striking the wall separating his and Sanzo's room and causing the bed to shudder. He blinked sleepily as the usual shout of ' Dumb monkey' preceeded a volley of smacks with the fan. His eyes gradually focused on a sheet of crimson hair.

'Oh.'

He raised a hand to see long claws. He was back in his own body. He looked over at Goyjo, who was curled on his side, his lips slightly parted as the slept. Hakkai smiled, kissed his kappa, and spooned his kappa, drawing a blanket over them both. They could use the rest. The day was young and so were they.


End file.
